Wearhouse
by chrisballer
Summary: basically Snake goes on another one man mission in a huge wearhous full of money terroist and hostages


Codec  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Otacon: Snake, do you read me?  
  
Snake:Loud and clear.  
  
Otacon:Ok, this is your mission, it is to infiltrate the wearhouse and take out all the guards and free   
  
the hostages at all costs, try not too kill anybody though, when you take out the guards try to put   
  
them to sleep. If you have to kill them then do it Snake, do not let any of the hostages die.  
  
Snake: What are my weapons?  
  
Otacon: You should know that Snake, I mean youve been doing this for how many years?  
  
Snake: I dont know, cant keep track.  
  
Otacon: Well, if you have to know you have your Socom, M9, Stun gernades, and... a combat knife.   
  
Thats all.  
  
Snake:Okay, my gear?  
  
Otacon: Its the gear you always have Snake, just with a bullet proof vest.  
  
Snake:Why do I need that?  
  
Otacon: I've heard that there using tranquilizers, tranquilizers wont be able to get threw the material  
  
on your suit, and if it does then it is to thick for it to touch your body.  
  
Snake: Are you sure?  
  
Otacon: Positive, you have my word Snake.  
  
Snake:*mumbles* Thats what Im afraid of.  
  
Otacon:What was that?  
  
Snake:Nothing.  
  
Otacon:I heard you say something, you little bitch!  
  
Snake:Hahahahaha!!  
  
Otacon:Whats so funny?!  
  
Snake:Hahaha heh heh heh...Nothing.What would be funny?  
  
Otacon:Lets just get to the mission. The military are already in the wearhouse, be careful Snake, if  
  
they see you they WILL take you out. They have absolutly no clue that you are here...just like in your  
  
other missions. Do not take out any of the military, and dont get CAUGHT. Over and out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leaning up against the front of the wearhouse, Snake ends his coversation.He looks up to the roof  
  
then to the side to see a recyceling bin in the perfect spot to get on and jump up to the roof. He  
  
walked over to the bin(not stealthy because hes outside and nobodys around). Before he jumped onto  
  
the bin he looked at the top very closely. On top (Barely visible because of the night darkness) was  
  
a claymore. Snake put on his goggles and could see it perfectly now. He could also see the the way the  
  
lazers were pointing so he could go around the back of it and not get blown away. He slowly whent   
  
behind it and climbed the bin. And quietly lifted himself to the top. Crouching a bit he slowly walked  
  
to the window at the top of the roof that lead to another level above. He stould up straight and stuck  
  
his back against the wall. He then stuck his finger in his ear to ring in to Otacon.  
  
Codec  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snake:Im up on the roof.  
  
Otacon:Okay, is there a window anywhere around you?  
  
Snake:Yes.  
  
Otacon:Okay, in it theres stairs leading down and up right?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snake looks around into the window and see's the stairs. There was no lights on, the stairs that led   
  
down were destroyed. You would have to jump far to make it down. And the stairs that led up... A   
  
soldier was coming down to scout the area! Snake leaned up againts the wall as hard as he could.   
  
Otacon was on the Codec calling Snakes name. The window slowly opened, and the senturies head poped   
  
out of the wearhouse. First it looked the way opposite of Snakes, then he quickly turned to Snakes   
  
direction. Panicking Snake grabbed his knife from its pouch and made a fist around it with both hands.  
  
He lifted both arms over his head. The sentury spotted Snake. But only for a split second before he   
  
had a combat knife launched inside his head. Blood covered the senturies ski mask slightly changing its  
  
coulor, but not visible in this dark of night.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snake:Sorry about that, there was a sentury i needed to take care of.  
  
Otacon:Jesus Snake, I thought you were gone.  
  
Snake:Im too good for that, c'mon Otacon you should know already.  
  
Otacon:Yeah, Okay is there stairs leading up and down in there?  
  
Snake:Yes, the stairs leading down are destroyed though.  
  
Otacon:Okay, your going to have to find another way down, but go up stairs first, unless you want to  
  
jump?  
  
Snake:Sure, but I'll go upstairs first.  
  
Otacon:Okay.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
